Music in your heart
by American-philies
Summary: Algunos nacen con talentos. Otros no los tienen pero creen que trabajando duro podrían lograr lo que quisieran.Para mi hermana y para mí, nada de esto fue ni vino fácil.Vivir un sueño nunca es fácil,pero este sueño no valió la pena" ExB RxEm
1. Introducción a la música

BPOV:

Algunos nacen con talentos. Otros no los tienen pero creen que trabajando duro podrían lograr lo que quisieran. Para mi hermana y para mí, nada de esto fue ni vino fácil.

Mi Ipod comenzó a sonar en mi mesilla de luz, pero yo no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed__  
__When you get what you want but not what you need__  
__When you feel so tired but you can't sleep__  
__Stuck in reverse___

_And the tears come streaming down your face__  
__When you lose something you can't replace__  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste__  
__could it be worse?_

Amaba esta canción. La mayoría de la gente ama la música, pero no necesariamente escucha. Escuchar significa mucho mas que aprender la letra y cantarla. Es darle un significado, entender el sentimiento y sobre sentirse identificado. La música es para expresarse. Los músicos a menudo no encuentran forma de expresarse, y por eso su idioma es la música. Un sonido puede hacer valer la nota, una melodía demostrar sentimientos. Pero algunas hasta pueden darnos una lección de vida.

La gente con angustia generalmente se contenta en escuchar música aún mas triste. Algunos será por sentirse mejor, al saber que otros están peor. Pero otros, es su maner a de no sentirse solos. La música es un lenguaje universal. Todo el mundo la oyó alguna vez, pero algunos no ven mas allá del ritmo. Solo un gran artista puede componer con el corazón, y siempre nos consideré uno de ellos.

Hay dos formas de escribir música. Y ambas están relacionadas. Se puede escribir sobre experiencias, reflexiones o penas personales; o se puede escribir de un sentimiento, lo abstracto y lo ajeno. Pero se debe conocer para hacer algo que valga. Y en los inicios, uno cree estar preparado para todo. Pero kuego se da cuenta de que las cosas cambian, y uno se encuentra totalmente desorientado.

_Todos quieren ser famosos, _

_¿Pero a que precio?_

_Todos quieren ser famosos, _

_Y tener lo que siempre uno sueña por tener._

Asi es como comienza todo. Un sueño. Las desiciones son puramente tuyas. Tú decides como jugarlo, o si quieres hacerlo; y solo hay una regla:

"No te puedes quejar de cómo salgan los resultados"

La música lo era todo para mi familia y para mi. Lo conseguimos. Llegamos a la meta. Pero olvidamos lo mas importante en el inicio. Lo que nos empujó a acerlo.

Vivir un sueño nunca es fácil, por eso se llaman asi. Algunos están destinados a ser, como a no. Y algunos, cuando ya has alcanzado tu meta, descubres que después de todo por lo que pasaste, este sueño, no valió la pena.


	2. Chapter 1

**Nueva historia! espero que les haya interesado la introducción, porque la historia lo será mas! asi que sin más, procedo a hacer lo de siempre.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de SM. La canción de hoy tampoco es mía ni de esta Bella, sino Breath - Anna Nalick.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

BPOV:

"…_2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song__  
__If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,__  
__Threatening the life it belongs to__  
__And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd__  
__Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud__  
__And I know that you'll use them, however you want to_

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,__  
__And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table__  
__No one can find the rewind button now__  
__Sing it if you understand.__  
__and breathe, just breathe__  
__woah breathe, just breathe,__  
__Oh breathe, just breathe,__  
__Oh breathe, just breathe…"__  
_

Terminé la canción dando mis últimos rasguidos a la guitarra, luego de un punteo que me había llevado semanas transferir de mi mente a notas.

Esperé en silencio escuchando su reacción.

Mi tía Carmen, había venido desde España la mañana anterior, y desde el primer momento en que a Charlie se le había ocurrido que le mostrase mi "talento" así es como lo llamaba él, Mi tía me había sonsacado toda la tarde para que le enseñara lo último que compuse. Parecía extraño pero desde el momento en que apunté con mi bolígrafo al papel, no podía parar. Y las palabras fluyeron desde el comienzo hasta el final. La música es mi forma de expresarme, de expresar lo que pienso, de comunicar algo que no se podría entender de cualquier otro modo. Como decía la letra, el escribir en las partituras y el papel, liberaban a mi mente de mis ideas. Una vez afuera las sentía vulnerables, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de paz. Como si expresarlo fuera un deber y me quitase las ganas una vez escritas.

La noche en la que escribí la canción, recuerdo haber tenido un sueño, en el que volvía a Nueva York con mi tío Garrett. Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme, así le dicen. Pero luego de toda una vida en Forks, quince años para ser exactos; la ciudad me había parecido atosigante. Mucha gente, caminando de un lugar al otro. Ninguno levantaba su mirada del suelo. Todos con los mismos semblantes vacios, todos con prisa. Pero como dice John Lennon : " la vida es lo que pasa mientras tu inventas excusas para no vivirla".

Finalmente levanté la mirada para encontrarme a mi "público", todos permanecían callados, todos con los ojos fijos en mí. Me sonrojé y volví mi mirada a la guitarra y a las partituras echadas en el suelo.

" Y…¿Qué les pareció?" – pregunté silenciosamente cuando el silencio fue insoportable.

"Bella mía… ¿Es que has escrito eso tu solita, mi niña?" – me preguntó mi tía con voz atónita.

"Les dije que mi Bells tiene talento" - Respondí Charlie con voz de orgullo. Casi podía imaginármelo sonriendo, mirando aún a una muda Carmen.

"Sé que no es la mejor, pero realmente no he tenido tiempo con los ensayos, y la tarea…" me excusé cobardemente.

"Tonterías cariño" – miré a mi madre que me sonreía desde su silla. "Es fabulosa. Estoy segura de que Carmen está de acuerdo con todos"

Reneé mi madre, estaba en esa silla casi desde que tengo memoria. Era una mecedora afelpada que colocábamos cerca de la chimenea siempre que bajaba. Aunque últimamente raramente lo hacía. Fue diagnosticada leucemia y luego de cuatro años intentándolo todo, se reusó a seguir con los procesos de quimioterapia. El médico aun realiza los procedimientos que puede para mantenerla aun con nosotros pero cada día se la ve más débil. Incluso hay algunos en los que está tan débil que no sale de la cama y duerme hasta el siguiente. Reneé había decidido vivir al máximo sus últimos años, y así fue. Tengo recuerdos de cuando tenía ocho años en los que a cada mes se inscribiría a un taller diferente. Lo probó todo. Desde repostería, en los que todas las tardes aparecería con una masa pegajosa y claramente estropeada en una fuente y un gesto de frustración fijo en la cara; hasta deportes extremos y viajes al exterior. Durante mis tres años siguientes, recuerdo no haber tocado el suelo, siempre íbamos de avión en avión. Y aunque éramos una familia humilde, Charlie se encargó de gastar toda su herencia y la que recibió por parte de algún que otro familiar, en hacer a Reneé feliz. Actualmente, volvimos a ser una familia sedentaria que apenas si llegábamos a fin de mes. Pero no recuerdo un día en el que mi padre se hubiera quejado. La forma en la que miraba a mi madre era enternecedora. Y si fuera por falta de pruebas, aun asi comprobarías que ama a mi madre, y haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz.

"Tienes un gran talento, Isabella, de verdad que lo tienes." – sonrió mi tía al recobrar la voz.

Estuvimos charlando un rato sobre mis composiciones hasta que tuve que excusarme e ir a preparar la cena. Pero en ese momento Charlie apareció por la puerta con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro. Tomó las llaves del crucero de policía, guardo su placa en el bolsillo y salió por la puerta.

A las dos horas y media de esperarlo Reneé se comenzó a impacientar, y no quería siquiera ir a la cama hasta saber que Charlie había vuelto. Carmen trataba de tranquilizarla diciendo que seguramente alguien necesitaba ayuda con algún tipo de trabajo en su casa y volvería en cualquier momento. Pero mi madre no daba su brazo a torcer, y terminamos todos en la sala esperando alguna noticia.

Esa noche cenamos en silencio. Charlie aún no había vuelto y las tres comenzábamos a temer lo peor. Ni siquiera las pastas que había cocinado fueron de consuelo. Y mientras lavaba los platos mis manos comenzaban a temblequear mientras distintos escenarios cruzaban mi mente.

Sonó el teléfono y crucé la habitación más rápido que un rayo, llevándome puesta la mesa lo que seguro se convertiría en un gran moratón mas tarde. Pero la preocupación no me dejó tiempo para el dolor. Y rápidamente contesté.

"¿Charlie?" pregunté con voz temblorosa. Nunca sabría que esa noche iba a cambiar nuestras vidas, y nada volvería a ser tal y como eran antes.

* * *

_**Wow, los dejaré en suspenso por el momento.**_

_**También quería decirles que les pondré el nombre de las canciones al principio del capítulo. **_

_**y si tienen alguna canción que quieran que incluyan, digan y sus deseos son ordenes cumplidas.**_

_**Tambien, algunos personajes estarán algo cambiados, y digo esto porque mas adelante podrán ver el vestuario y quién es, como me los imagino a los personajes, cuando actualice la pagina, y carra un poco mas la historia.**_

_**Es todo por ahora,**_

_**Philies.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que les vaya gustando esta nueva idea! un nuevo cap, y sin nada que decir... Debería ensayarlo delante de un espejo u algo...**_

_**Bueno, cada cual a lo suyo,**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes hasta ahora son míos, la forma de ser está alterada por mí y la historia es completamente mía!**_

_**Y la canción de hoy tampoco me pertenece. Es de Anna Nalick - Paper Bag.**_

_**Sin más, ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

BPOV:

_Sonó el teléfono y crucé la habitación más rápido que un rayo, llevándome puesta la mesa lo que seguro se convertiría en un gran moratón mas tarde. Pero la preocupación no me dejó tiempo para el dolor. Y rápidamente contesté._

"_¿Charlie?" pregunté con voz temblorosa. Nunca sabría que esa noche iba a cambiar nuestras vidas, y nada volvería a ser tal y como eran antes._

La línea permaneció en silencio pero aún podía escuchar las sirenas de varios cruceros de policía a través del teléfono.

"¿Charlie?" volví a preguntar casi del todo impaciente. Su silencio pareció durar una eternidad. Escuché que se aclaraba la garganta algunas veces, como si le costase hablar y luego musitó en un susurro:

"¿Bella?" su voz parecía tan seca como el papel. Carraspeó una vez mas y continuó:

"Bells, necesito que prepares la cama extra y el sofá por esta noche. Hay sabanas limpias en el gabinete debajo de las escaleras. Apreciaría mucho si calentaras algo de la cena, no importa si no queda para mí, cogeré algo de camino…"

Se escucharon unas voces llamándolo y la escena se alborotó del otro lado de la línea.

"debo irme Bells. Llegaremos en media o una hora aproximadamente…"

"Papá…" – intenté interrumpirle. No teníamos idea de donde estaba y a juzgar por el ruido de fondo.

"Las amo Bells" – se despidió cortando la línea.

Charlie…Charlie…Charlie. Mi mente se debatía en razones por su tardanza. ¿Qué habría sido tan importante?, ¿Estaría herido? ¿Qué haríamos si lo estuviera? Las preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, y por un instante temí perder el equilibrio, al no poder respirar correctamente.

No había notado a Carmen a mi lado hasta que tomó mi mano y, sintiendo mi preocupación, le dio un suave apretón. Mis ojos se dirigieron a su rostro calmo y a su sonrisa pasiva. Su rostro era casi un calco al de mi madre, o como lo era al menos. Ambas tenían la misma tez blanca, casi albina que yo había heredado; un rostro fino con acentuadas facciones, su cabello caía en rebeldes rizos acentuados con un fuerte color caoba oscuro. Los mismos suaves ojos acaramelados con los bordes de un verde casi azulado, con una sutil arruguita enmarcándolos en los bordes, que tantas veces había visto encendidos con una llama de picardía y juventud, que veía cada día extinguirse un poco más en los de mi madre. Su otra diferencia, es que a causa de sus medicamentos mi madre lucía una piel casi translúcida de un blanco enfermizo, su cabello caía casi sin fuerza a penas llegando hasta sus orejas y sus ojos iban apagándose poco a poco al igual que su vida.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. ¿Qué haría sin Charlie? Reneé simplemente no cabría en su depresión. Una pena tan grande podría perjudicarla aún más…

Una lágrima resbaló lentamente por mi mejilla, y se detuvo en mi pómulo, a la altura de mi nariz. Podía sentirla, cálida pero aún así, dejando un trecho frío a su pasar. Carmen la limpió con la manga de su fino saco, con mano temblorosa, y ví que sus ojos también brillaban con tristeza. Con otro leve apretón, dejó ir mi otra mano y se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina.

"Toca algo para mí mi niña. Sabes que adoro escucharte, y a Reneé le vendría bien relajarse." – sonrió, guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina rumbo al sillón, donde tomó asiento con una sonrisa expectante.

Reneé a su lado le preguntó algo silenciosamente, a lo que Carmen asintió, e intercambiaron algunas pocas palabras. Luego las dos se volvieron a mí cuando tomé mi guitarra de su funda.

Silenciosamente saqué mi cuaderno y abrí en la última página. Ya era el segundo que acababa, y estaba orgullosa de ello. Comencé con las primeras notas y dejé que la melodía me guiara.

_She don't run from the sun no more_  
_She boxed her shadow and she won_  
_Said I can see you laugh_  
_Through these bottle caps_  
_And this wire around my neck ain't_  
_There for fun_

_But someday we'll all be old_  
_And I'll be so damn beautiful_  
_Meanwhile I'll hide my head_  
_Here in this paper bag_  
_Cause if I can't see you_  
_Then you can't see me_  
_And it'll be okay_  
_Fly little bee away_  
_To where there's no more rain_  
_And I can be me_

_Yeah they talk about her_  
_She smiles like shes so tough_  
_She says_  
_"hey can you talk a little louder,_  
_I don't think my heart is broken enough"_

_But someday we'll all be old_  
_And I'll be so damn beautiful…_

Sonreí, tocando los ultimos acordes a un tiempo acompasado, y lentamente acallándose. Enseguida mi tía comenzó los aplausos, llevándose los dedos a la boca y haciendo sonar un estridente sonido en la sala, como siempre exagerando las cosas. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, pero no sin antes captar la mirada cansada de Reneé llena de orgullo con una débil sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

"Esta bien tía, creo que es hora de que la señorita,"- dije refiriéndome a mi madre. –" se vaya a descanzar." – terminé con una sonrisa, viendo a Reneé hacer un intento de puchero con sus finos labios.

"Y nada de peros" finalicé.

Carmen me miró divertida, pero no puso objeciones y rápidamente se ocupó de ayudar a Reneé con sus quehaceres antes de acostarla. Por mi cuenta, me retiré a la cocina y recalenté los platos. Me invadió la preocupación al pensar nuevamente en Charlie. Y lanzándole otra mirada al reloj sobre el refrigerador suspiré, pasándome la mano por el cabello repetidas veces. Carmen me encontró en ese estado cuando entró en la cocina. Tenía una mirada de tristeza en su rostro que ahora se veía deslucido y cansado.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, torrencialmente, y algunos relámpagos de luz iluminaban el cielo casi del todo negro. Gruesas gotas se estrellaban en una danza continua de un ritmo marcado por su deslizamiento en el vidrio del ventanal. Cuando habló, casi no pude escucharle, por su tono de voz bajo y sombrío, sobre el ruido del violento repiqueteo.

"No puedo creer que haya avanzado tanto," suspiró cansadamente dejándose caer en la silla junto a la encimera donde estaba apoyada yo. – "Solo hace tres meses desde mi última visita." Se regañó a si misma.

"Lo sé, el doctor piensa lo mismo. Pero hemos de pensar en positivo. Se ha quedado con nosotras por más tiempo de lo esperado." Sonreí a duras penas con un nudo en la garganta.

Carmen dejó su lugar rápidamente plantando un rápido beso en mi frente y mirándome a los ojos.

"Tienes mucho talento Bella, llegarás muy lejos" – me confió como si se tratase de un secreto. Luego finjió una exagerada cara pensativa. –" ¿Y, qué haré cuando todos esos Fans, que en su mayoría, podría apostar serán hombres," siguió con un guiño,-" vengan agolpados a mi puerta, preguntando por mi artista favorita?".

"No creo que debas preocuparte," – sonreí, - " no pasará." – Le respondí sirviéndome un vaso con agua y bebiendo un sorbo.

"Mi niña,"- dijo con su fuerte acento – "Eres preciosa. Y al juzgar por la letra de la canción, aún no te ves con claridad. Pero puedo asegurártelo. Algún día, un hombre golpeará esa puerta." – dijo refiriéndose a la de la entrada.

Reí suavemente de sus palabras. _Solo si algún día…_

La puerta sonó con un golpe estridente. La lluvia aún sonaba como si no fuera a detenerse en ningún momento, ni a disminuir en lo más mínimo. E intercambiamos una mirada con mi tía. Lentamente, nos acercamos a la puerta, y con un suave rezo, oré en lo que había sido mucho tiempo en mi eterno caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, _"Por favor, que se encuentre bien"…_

* * *

**_Un gran final... para el comienzo! wajaja... Primero, muchas gracias por elegir esta historia!_**

**_Desearía saber cuantos la leen o si tienen alguna cancion que les gustaría que pase, o simplemente qué piensan!_**

**_Así que tú que estás leyendo esto, dejame algo de amor, y con un click en el botoncito verde, _**

**_tus deseos se hacen realidad ;) y la felicidad se me es concedida también :D_**

**_Hasta pronto,_**

**_Philies._**


End file.
